


Wanted: Doughnuts

by Bonster



Category: Dangan Ronpa (Hope's Peak Arc), Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster/pseuds/Bonster
Summary: Hina will get this right, dammit!





	Wanted: Doughnuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scorpiod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiod/gifts).



Asahina Aoi, Hina to her friends, was really quite upset.

The absolute _most_ upset.

She'd been trying to make doughnuts for over a week but had yet to succeed. Monokuma had replaced all of her burnt pots and pans with confusing comments each time, but that didn't stop her from trying. Neither did the fresh vegetables. After the first few days, she'd had enough of their mocking and had drawn faces on a few and had swimming competitions with them in the sink. Celery would try to sink, but its reach always declared it the winner. Maybe she would name her first real doughnut batch Hina's Celery: The Winner....

She threw her latest batch of fail into the water with the veggies. The frustration was nearly choking her. Her nightmares--never mind all the murder and evil going on around her--had her running after a giant doughnut that was begging for her help. Every day she felt herself breaking into pieces. Round, bite-size pieces. doughnut holes....

A hand lightly gripped her shoulder.

She screamed and turned and punched out.

Ogami Sakura calmly caught her fist and gently set it down.

"My friend," Sakura said, with a gentle smirk. "Why do you wage such a battle?"

Hina wanted to glare, but found she could not. She instead felt the tears that grew in her eyes. She blinked them away quickly, but of course not quickly enough for the sharp eyes of Sakura. Defeated, Hina said, "I just want that doughy sweetness. Why is it so hard?"

Sakura put a sympathetic hand on Hina's shoulder. "Come. I have something for you."

Hina looks dejectedly around the kitchen, before rolling her shoulders back. Sniffing, she said, "It's better than in here. Let's go!"

Sakura led her to the library, which was not where Hina expected at all, though she hadn't really expected anything.

They enter, and Sakura leads Hina to a table in the corner with a book sitting open upon it. Sakura pointed towards the book. Hina, curious, went to the table and gazed upon the words.

_Doughnut Recipe -- Easy and Simple!_

Hina gasped. "Sakura is this??" She held out a finger to the pages as if it might float away.

Sakura issued a chuckle. "Yes, it's a book of recipes. And I found the one of most significance."

Hina looked from the book to Sakura. Sakura, her trusted friend, had done this most wonderful thing for her! Hina let out a primal scream of triumph while raising her fist in the air. "You will share the first bite!"

Sakura blushed, looked down, and smiled sweetly.

Hina grabbed the book and marched back to the kitchen. This war wasn't over.

 

\- - - - -

 

Flour was everywhere.

Hina, overzealous, had ripped open a bag, ripped it too far, then had to rip open another. Also, too far.

Sakura, small smile still on her lips, had calmly opened a bag and handed it to Hina.

Hina blushed a little. "Yeah, thank you."

To both of their shock's, the rest of the mixing and preparing had gone much more smoothly.

The doughnuts finally in the oven, Hina kept a close eye on them. Indeed, she had her face nearly pressed to the oven door. She did not see Sakura gently and quietly set a timer.

"Ahhh, Sakura, I can't wait. My dreams realized! But with me as conqueror! And I didn't have to swim around the entire world after all!"

Sakura nods and places her arm around Hina's shoulder. "Valiantly fought."

Hina flushes with pride, but did not take her eyes off of the oven door. Sakura's faint reflection was there. She smiled at it, and let herself lean a bit into Sakura's arm and body.

The reflection smiled back.

The timer dinged awhile later, just as Hina yelled out, "My nose doesn't lie! It's time, Sakura!"

Hina carefully, with Monokuma decorated oven mitts, pulled the precious cargo of two doughnut pans from the oven.

"Hina, remember to let them cool first," Sakura softly said.

Hina had begun reaching for the doughy goodness, but pulled her hands back at the sound of her name.

Hina looked to her friend. With a lopsided smile, Hina scratched her head. "You're right."

Something about the flour sprinkling Sakura's scars and the very presence of her made Hina feel even lighter. She leaned up to kiss her friend on the cheek. "doughnuts, Sakura. _doughnuts_!"

Sakura wrapped her arm around Hina's waist. She leaned forward, smelling Hina's hair. Maybe some vanilla had gotten up there, but the smell was sweet, like Hina. "I cherish this moment as you do," Sakura said.

With Sakura's body surrounding her, the smell of freshly made doughnuts, Hina sighed, contented.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, breathing each other in, until Hina could no longer control herself.

"Sakura..."

"Yes, Hina?"

"They've had time to cool, yes?" Hina started vibrating with excitement.

Sakura laughed. "Yes." She carefully turned Hina to face the pans.

Hina quickly got the doughnuts onto a plate and picked out the biggest, most delicious-looking of the batch. She turned to Sakura. "You will share the first bite," she said, far more solemnly and loaded with meaning than she had in the library.

Sakura gulped. "Yes."

Hina proceeded to stuff the entire doughnut in her own mouth.

Sakura laughed, surprised by this audacity.

"Mmehtmmg," Hina tried to say.

Fondness flew from every aspect of Sakura. "I see," she said, before she laughed again and swooped in to kiss Hina.

"Mmmmmmm," Hina's sound of contentment greeted her, as did the flavors of the doughnut and Hina. It wasn't a protein shake, but all the more precious.


End file.
